Ratchet & Clank Future - Rewriting
by KuuNara
Summary: This is a story of Ratchet, Clank, Alister and another Lombax, Ash. Angela might be in it in future chapters. So far enjoy the first chapter. All Chapters are T for language, and might see some lemon or lime.
1. Chapter one: Breaking Cell

**(I do not Own Ratchet, Alister, Clank or Terackinoids. © all own to Insomniac)**

**For Information on Ash please Click the Link Below **

**Chapter one**  
**Breaking Cell**

**By**  
**KuuNara Luna Lynn**

**Polaris Galaxy**

It was just a normal struggling day for Ash who was stranded on the planet Fastoon. She had made her way through areas, seeking out new water supplies. With a large watering towel around her head and half torn black suit the dam swayed back and forth before collapsing onto the soft sand below her.  
"Damn this heat!" She said out loud as she tried to focus on getting back up. In the near distant there stood a large empty city with large skyscrapers touching the sky.  
Sighing under her sandy mouth she rose up onto her shoeless feet and continued walking, still being a tipsy every once in a while due to exhaustion.

With every pressing step pain shot up her feet and echoed throughout her body. With yet another tumble to the ground she gripped her hands around the sand saying quietly.  
"I just had to take old Betsy." She was speaking about her half broken space ship. Still on the ground, her ear twitched a bit hearing a faint sound to her left. Gazing slowly towards the sound she saw a pitch black space ship that looked like a cargo ship. Thinking for a quick second she got up and started walking at a quicker pace following the ship.  
"It's my only way!" She said out loud, feeling like it was somewhat dumb to talk out loud, because no one would hear her.

As she got closer her walking soon became running for she was finally on solid ground. The ship landed in the heart of the deserted city, however there was life there, thugs seemed to scatter the entire area. Ash sneaked around corners and cans to hide from the thugs as she tried to get closer to the ship.

"It must be over there!" She said quietly as she saw a bunch of angry dudes caring their weapons around like a mob. It was only a matter of time before someone noticed her there, not to mention a lombax on a deserted lombax planet. Waiting inside a dirty rusty trash can she waited to the mob seemed to quiet down, she knew the ship would stay there for a moment, because it was anchored down.

Night finally came to the desert planet and everything seemed to be quiet. And the ship too seemed to be abandoned. Climbing out of the can quietly she gasped as her rested feet it the solid ground. Once again pain shot up to her spine from her feet she then made her way quietly in a stealthily towards the ship. Once near it she saw the anchor, and took her electronic B7000 Retriever to pry it up off the ground so she would be able to hack the ship. She did the same with the door, prying the lock with her Retriever.

She got inside just fine with no one looking, however she was unaware of the people inside the ship. There were two sleeping thug looking drones snoring away like two little babies. Ash tried to quiet her breathing for it was a bit heavy. She knew if they were to wake up, they would alarm the entire city. She slowly looked at her arm seeing that her Retriever's battery was almost dead. Looking back and forth from the thugs and her badge took a long deep breath and started her retriever up. Moving them off the cockpit seats and gently lowering them on the ground outside. But all of a sudden there was a loud cry from a bandit. Once the area echoed with his cry the two Drones woke up. With a quick scurry of her feet she shut the door and jumped to the driver's seat.  
"It's time to get out of here!"  
Starting the ship she gasped as she heard the drones trying to get in.  
"Come on you little kitty get out before anyone gets hurt!" said one of them, as for the other just yelled continually. Ash didn't know what the hell she was doing, and she just stared pressing random buttons until she felt the ship hover; now she knew how to work it. And before the drones knew it, the ship took off into outer space.

Ash rested for a few minutes after the ship was set on cruise control. Looking around, she hoped to find some kind of first aid. Gazing around the small cargo ship she finally saw it. However it was on the ceiling of the ship.  
"Just my luck." Being small the female lombax jumped up and down trying to get it, she would retrieve it, if her battery wasn't dead. Her feet were a tad swollen and the pain was almost unbearable. With one more high jump she finally reached it and grabbed hold of it until it dropped. Once it did so, she went back to the Driver's seat and tended her wounds.

"So long, fare well Planet poop-face." She said as a small giggled escaped her mouth. It had been long hard years for her being 17 at the time of arriving at the planet, and now 23. The years seemed meaningless after she stole the ship. A long lonely sigh escape her mouth before a yawn emerged. Cruising along, she started to fall asleep, as her eyes fully closed an alarm woke her up.  
"What the hell!" She grumbled out loud, thinking it was an alarm inside the ship, however a voice came from the alarm.  
"Pull over now, or be killed." Said a bot over a microphone, Ash was not about to go back on the planet Fastoon, she gunned the engine and took off as fast as she could at that gear, still with the Bot Cop behind her. Again the bot told her to pull over, and once again she didn't listen. She then started to quick gear the engine, making the ship go faster. Looking back she saw she was going faster than the bot cop.  
"HA! You can't beat my tailless butt" She said as she wiggled her butt a little bit. The Ship was then quickly set off of auto pilot, and on freehand. A few minutes has passed and she was near the orbit of Planet Kortog. She was almost out of fuel and didn't know what else to do other than land on the planet, that or crash. The Long minutes quickly became short seconds as Ash was driving the ship down to the planet. The Bot Cop was still behind her, but away from her. The ride all of a sudden got bumpy as the ship started to get out of control. It was headed nose first into a large city. The only thing she could have done was scream and hold on. Seconds before crashing the ship somehow magically hover over the roads, leaving her unsaved or hurt for that matter. But again, it was surrounded by Bot Cops.  
Looking around she jumped out of the ship and ran for her dear life do a dark alley. The dark alley was so dark no one could see the other side. The Bot Cops stopped following her, but that grew suspicion to her. Peeking out around the alley corner she saw the bots gather around one by one in front of a deserted church.  
"What the?" She said still keeping quiet.

As the bots came in by the hundreds in the road and there on a pedestal was a wrinkled old male Terachnoids with a bizarre looking helmet. He then rose up two of his front limbs and yelled out.

"Bots of the city, I hear by the pitiful yellow fur ball is out of our solar system. However, I have got word from an ugly green guy that he was going to come back for revenge, on what I don't know. So keep your eyes out for him. He will kill anyone at sight! I want him alive!"

Ash heard the commotion and then immediately fell into the darkness where she could not be found. She heard the Terachnoid loud and clear about a furry yellow guy, and thought they were talking about her. Leaning on one wall she waited till the mob of Bots started to decrease.  
A small coffee shop stood in front of her as the alley led to a road. Walking into the shop she saw other alien creatures having fellowship with others. Her eyes gazed back and forth seeing if anyone has watched her, but so far so good. Leaning up to the counter she asked if she could have some water. The employer laughed and said,  
"Sorry fluffy, I can only give you what is on the board." Ash placed her hand in her pocked reaching to see if she had any money. Only 4 bolts were retrieved.  
"What can I get with this?" She asked. The old looking employer looked at the 4 bolts and a few strands of lint.  
"That can get you nothing Miss. Sorry, come back when you have more money." The man then pointed out of the shop. Ash slowing walked out of the coffee shop but didn't think about her getting caught, but a loud bark came from another Bot,  
"It's him! GET HIM!" Ash looked at the direction of the shout. For a slit second she thought they were talking about someone else, however it was reverted to her. "NO I am not a guy!" She then dashed the opposite direction however; she was immediately met with 20 other bots.  
"Come one guys! To many bots!" With hands up in the air there was nothing more she could have done. She was now a hostage.

A breathable bag was then placed over her head and all she could remember was being pulled left and right. Once pushed into a cell, the bag was then taken off.  
"LET ME GO!" She shouted out. The bots however just ignored her except one.  
"My master will see you soon." But he then turned quickly around and left the room.

Over a hundred miles away, Ratchet was loading up his ship for departure, but soon was surrounded by Bots.  
"aw man, guys you guys keep on coming!" Ratchet took his simple wrench and started beating them up with it. With no other weapons the bots kept coming by the dozens, before he knew it he was trampled all over the place and locked into a moving cell.  
Ratchet let out an angry sigh as he crossed his arms.  
"Be warned, Clank will come get me." He said as he remembered leaving him back on another planet. Plopping down on the moving cell floor, Ratchet took a deep breath before leaning his back onto the floor to rest.

Hours has passed and Ratchet was pulled into a cell right next to Ash, however ash was under coverers and sleeping.  
"Let me go!" he said with a loud cry, but he knew it would not work.  
A bot then zoomed up to his cell and said,  
"My master will see you soon." Before Ratchet could say anything he zoomed away.

The two laid in their cots, still unaware of each other. On the other side of the room there was a large clock. Ratchet watched the clock tick by, hour after hour. Soon the time hit midnight and a large door slammed open with a loud bang Ash woke up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, but not saying a single word.

It was the Old Terachnoid on a luxurious hover chair.  
"Wake up you two fools!" he shouted out as he hovered over to Ratchet's cell first.

Ash rose up onto her bed having her feet dangle from the cot, her eyes then gazed out of the cell, trying to see who was there, then all of sudden she heard a voice.

"So fluffy, so short, so Lombax, and so annoying!" Said the Terachnoid as he hovered around the room a few times before closing in with Ratchet.  
"You two have been giving me many problems lately! My question is, who here is the main cooperate of steeling one of my cargo ships and landing it on this damn planet." Ash didn't know what he was really talking about at first being two of them. But after she heard him say something about the cargo ship she immediately looked the other direction.

"Well its certainly not me!" said Ratchet as he crossed his arms and looked the other way as well. The Terachnoid then squealed loudly,  
"Well one of you two Lombaxes must tell me who did it! Or you both will be executed! Swiftly but painfully!" Ratchets eyes widen up a bit wondering there was another lombax in the room other than him, Ash did the same thing. At the same time both Ash and Ratchet jumped to their feet saying,  
"Alister?" The two lombaxes were mind blown at the voices they heart but saying the same name. Not to mention Ratchet was mind blown hearing a female voice.

"Angela?" He then questioned himself. Ash froze her pose and paused her talking for a few seconds after Ratchet spoke.  
"I'm not Angela." She replied. Backing away she looked at the Terachnoid seat, and saw he was getting closer to her cell.  
"I bet you're the little one who is the culprit! Any last words before I kill you?" he said as he raised his hand up to snap his fingers. But before anything, Clank the robot pounded one of the doors on the other side of the room with a new Gatling gun.

"Are you alright Ratchet?" he said as he blew out the smoke from his gun.  
"CLANK!" Ratchet shouted, "I knew you would come for me!" Ratchets tail then waved back and forth, happily seeing Clank. The Terachnoid however raised both his hands, yelling out,  
"GUARDS!" Before the guards could come, Clank told Ratchet swiftly to get out of the way. He ran to the back of the wall then braced himself. Clank blew up the cell doors and rescued Ratchet.  
"Here you go Ratchet." Said Clank as he threw Ratchet a gun to shoot at the old male Terachnoid,  
"Get lost Mr. Terack!" Ratchet pointed the gun at the Terack and put his finger upon the trigger.  
"STOP!" Terak said before zooming out and away from the area. His guards didn't come and he could not take down Ratchet alone at this moment.

Ratched smirked and said,  
"Baby." His gaze then looked away from the door way here he escaped and gazed into Ash's cell. Looking around, Ash hid under her bed, not wanting to be blasted away from the blast Clank made.  
"Hey come on out!" Ratchet said after shooting at the lock of her door. Ash Looked out seeing his feet, but wasn't sure what to do. Her mind was blown she was only told there was one Lombax in this solar system, or cosmos for that matter. She crawled out from under her bed and kneeled up looking at Ratchet.  
"Who are you?" She said as her head tilted one way.  
Ratchet leaned in with a smile and his hand down to help her up, "I'm Ratchet, and this is clank." He then pointed over to the small metal robot.

Ash took his hand and went on her bare feet, still gazing at him.  
"And you are?" Clank asked. The dame quickly let go of Ratchets hand and held close to her heart.  
"I am Ash, Ash Azimuth, I'm here to look for my father, Alister Azimuth." Ratchet and Clank both looked at her confused a bit, there was a long silence in the room,

"I never knew Alister had a daughter." Said Clank as he scratched his metal head. Ash leaned back and sat back on the bed,  
"So you know where he is?" She asked looking at both of them.  
"Well, yea, I mean we did, I mean… Im sorry." Ratchet too scratched his head wondering, she looks nothing like him, not to mention doesn't really look like him at all.  
"What Ratchet was trying to say is yes, however he did have an accident where he is no longer able to be around us."

Ash jumped off the bed grabbing him, "Where is he, where is my father! I want to see him now."  
"Your father is dead Miss Ash. I am sorry." Clank said as his robo eyes looked down in sorrow.

"What that cannot be, I still have life signs that he's alive!" She said, walking to her cot she pulled out a small device on his readings.  
"I have never seen anything like that." Clank once again spoke, Ratchet took a step back away while Clank reached up to grab it. "It says he is still alive."

"Well how can that be? We buried him." Ratchet then spoke, also talking with his hands. "We checked his pulls and his everything, he can't be." Clank looked at the gismo seeing that inside what Alister's white hair, "I am afraid we might be wrong Ratchet, analyzing this hair, it seems that it is 100% proof that its Alister's." Clank analyzed the hair again and again, and it came up with the same answer.

"Well, if that thing is telling us that he is alive, then let's go to his burial and see. If he not there, looks like we have a good adventure ahead of us!" Said Ratchet.

"Well what are we waiting for Ratchet, lets go."

And off they went into Clanks space ship, traveling to find Alister, will they find him? Or will it be to late?

More Chapters are coming.

kuuanara . deviantart . com

PLEASE GIVE A REVIEW  
And possibly if I made any mistakes.


	2. Chapter two: Empty Tomb

Chapter two  
The Empty Tomb

By  
KuuNara Luna Lynn

Polaris Galaxy

While all three were in the ship, Ash once again tended her feet, Ratchet however glanced at her every so often still wondering why she didn't have any tail.

"Clank can you drive I want to ask her something." Walking away from the cockpit, he walked over the back of the ship seeing her wrap cloth around her feet. With one hand behind his head, speaking with a nervous pose he asked,  
"So if you're a lombax, where is your tail?" Ash just giggled a bit not even looking at him.  
"you tell me? All female lombaxs don't have tails. It's just something we don't have." Gazing up at him she then mentioned, "Well I guess us girls have to admire the elegance of a males tail, we always envy them." Ash lowered her head back down to her feet seeing they were all bandaged up. Her hair was a mess and freash sliver cuts were all around her face and body.

"Something tells me you had a rough time somewhere, seeing all those scars and stuff." Said Ratchet as he moved around seeing her body.

"Try surviving on planet Fastoon for 6 years then you will look like this." Another giggle came out of her mouth as she jumped onto the bed and turned away from Ratchet. "Good night."

Ratchet sighed just a bit and shrugged his shoulders. "Night." He replied.

Moving up the front of the ship, Clank was minding his own business and Ratchet just starting to climb in his seat. "So anything new here Clank?" Ratchet asked.

"No, however I do detect a minor distress call up ahead." The metal robot then looked at Ratchet asking, "Should we go help them?"

Ratchet didn't know if they should help them or not, but with every good heart he just could not say no. "Sure, I think it will give Ash some time to sleep." Ratchet then took over the controls and headed towards the distress call. Up ahead was a broken ship. A young child was stuck in the ship stranded in the orbit of Fastoon. Over the intercom Clank spoke,

"Young child please state your problem." Clank acted a bit as if he thought the child was capable of handling a ship by himself.

"I want my mommy!" Said the child. With sad eyes and shivering, Ratchet looked over at Clank a second, "I got this." Jumping to the back he got a space suit on and jumped out into space, of course with his magnet boots. Ash was still sleeping soundlessly.

Once Ratchet got out he tried to get inside of the other ship but was un able. But he was able to hook up a space anchor from the child's ship to his. Swimming in space he went back and forth quickly preparing both ships. Getting back into his, he spoke loudly to Clank, "all ready and set to go to the Planet." Once those words were said, Clank gunned the ship and Ratchet didn't brace himself and he flew to the back of the ship landing on Ash.  
"What the?" Ash yelled out. Ratchet landing almost symmetrical to Ash, they were face to face.

"Umm heh?" Ratchet made a surprised look upon his face as he gazed into her eyes, Ash on the other hand, was not so surprised. "Really?" She asked. Leaning up she pushed him roughly onto the ground.  
"Next time the Tin monkey guns the ship, brace yourself." Ash turned away once again however not laying down, but trying to brush her hair.

"Sorry Miss." Ratchet said as he continued taking off the space suit.

"Are we almost there Clank?" Clank looked around a second before turning back to the windshield.

"If my calculations are right we should be arriving about 5 minutes from now." Said Clank.

As the ship came down to a space port, the ship behind them bumped a bit on a building, but was back to being stable. Ash looked around feeling the ship was slowing down.

"Don't tell me we are back on Fastoon…." Her head then hug low, annoyed with this place.  
"Yes this is where Alister was buried, its in the Elegian Mountains where he was born." Said Ratchet. "Wait you know where he was born?" Ash questioned him rising up to her feet and walking over to him. A small stumble then name he fall on the engine cover. Ratchet just let out a chuckle, "Have a nice trip?" Growling, Ash just wanted to slap him but manage to push her annoyance away.

"Yea when he died, we took him back to where I found him on the planet where we were. Going through his stuff, we found his birth certificate saying he was born in the Elegian Mountains. " Ratchet mentioned as he held his hand down to help her up, leaving him hanging, Ash rose to her knees only, thinking about what her Grandfather said, "Grandfather Azimuth told me he was born in the city, not too far from where I crashed." Ratchet turned his head quickly, "Crashed?" he asked, one eyebrow rose.

"Yea coming back from the different times, or also known as dimensions, I wanted to reach him, but my ship crashed near a large city. I was trapped there for years." Ash said as a long sigh escaped her mouth. Her head again hung down low, "It's weird, I never remember traveling through time before." Ratchet took his empty hand and placed it on her shoulder before saying, "I am sure he will be happy to see you IF he is alive." A small smile emerged from her lips but soon back to her old rested face. Both sighed at the same time, Clank however landed the ship with ease.

"So are we going to get out or not?" Clank asked watching the two talk.  
"Hell yea, let's go!" Ratchet shouted, and jumping over his seat to the front door, the ship behind them landed crooked but it was now empty. "Hum, that kid really wanted to leave….." Behind Ratchet both Clank and Ash followed behind.

"What are we doing here?" Ash asked seeing no mountains anywhere. "We have to stop here before going to the mountains, I need to get my hover boots fixed, and there is a good place here to fix them." Ratchet then walked at a quick pace towards a shop, Clank followed quickly behind leaving Ash behind everyone. Catching up she entered into the shop where the guys had entered. There were gadgets and gismos everywhere. On the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of her old hover boots. "Wait a minute?" She muttered under her breath. Looking closely at the boots, she then gasped and ran to the counter, pushing ratchet out of the way.

"Those boots are mine I want them back now!" She pointed at the boots but kept eye contact with the cashier.

"I'm sorry ma-am, some thugs brought them in and I gave them money for it, they are on sale!" The cashier said with a smirk upon his scaly face. Ash crossed her arms, knowing she could not buy them back. "I would if I could." She said harshly before turning around walking out the door.

Back inside, Ratchet and Clank went back doing their business as Ash tramped back to the ship. "So when can you get them fixed Sir?" Ratchet asked looking over at the boots thinking they were boring to look at.

"Oh it will take about 20 minutes or so, have a cup of coffee over at the lunge, and you might want to give your girlfriend a drink or something, she seems tense." The Cashier said as he picked up Ratchets hover boots and started heading to the back.

"She not my… girlfriend.." Walking away from the store Both the guys looked over at the ship seeing Ash sitting on the ground.

"Ash come here." Clank said before turning away to enter the other store. The female yellow Lombax slowly got up onto her feet, and caught up with the guys, Ratchet waited for her before entering the building. Ratchet and Ash sat at a booth as Clank talked to the seller.

At the table, Ash slammed her head on the table frustrated at herself.

"So what happened, I never thought you would be a hover boot type of girl." Ratchet asked as he played with a small piece of paper. Ash looked up slowly at him, "There is a lot of things you don't know. I happened to be a championship at HBC." She muttered out thinking, he better know what that is.

"What's HBC?" He asked. Slamming her head again on the table, she muttered the name, "Hover Boot Championship." Ratchet scratched his head a bit, "Cool I-I guess." The female rose her head once again only to have it hit the table again, but Ratchet quickly placed his hand upside down catching her head. "Please stop hurting yourself." He asked quietly.

"Fine." Her head lifted from his hand and both of them glanced over at Clank, who was carrying four containers.

"Need help buddy?" Ratchet asked getting off his seat and reaching out his hands.

"Thank you Ratchet." Clank handed him two hot drinks and him having two other drinks in his hands.

"Um clank I think you have 1 to many?" Ratchet said thinking he must have been really thirsty.

"Actually Ratchet, I have a lady friend here who I just meet, she wants to talk to me, so I offered her a drink and joining us at the table." He then let out his uplift chucked before sitting on the seat. Ratchet looked over ate Ash, sighing a bit.  
"Scoot over." He grumbled as he plopped his rump on the edge of the seat. Ash glared at him but moved as far as she could leaving Ratchet still not enough room for him. As he scooted more he could only go so far. Arms touching Ash leaned her frame more towards the window.

"This is comfee." She said, trying to exaggerate a bit. Ratchets arm wrapped around the seat near her, so he could have more room. But he didn't really mind.

After the coffee was drunk and Clanks husky lady friend left they went back to the other shop waiting for his hover boots to be fixed. The entire time Ash was looking at her old boots.

His boots were done and all went back to the ship. Ratchet stopped and handed Clank the bag.

"Clank I'll be right back, I need to leave him a tip, it's a custom here." Running back in the store, Ash and Clank opened the ship and prepared it for launching. In no time soon Ratchet was back with a bag. Handing it to Ash who was sitting in his seat, he said,

"I thought you might want these things." Backing away he watched her hand go in the bag, reaching into it, she grabbed her old hover boots, and something that was wrapped in paper. A small gasp escaped her mouth as he looked up at Ratchet.

"Thank you, very much!" Looking back at the boots she placed them down and turned her attention to the flat squishy thing wrapped in paper. Opening it, Ratchets hand went behind his ear scratching a bit,

"I thought you needed something else to wear other than that torn up jump suit." He mentioned. Ash shocked to see his generosity; she smiled at him and said, "Thanks, I do have to agree with you, this suit goes to places where it should never be seen." Both Lombaxes chuckled a bit. Jumping off the seat, Ash took her boots and new clothes to the back, looking around she said, "Is there a bathroom here?" Clank spoke quickly, "We do not. I am sure Mr. Ratchet will not look." Ash tugged the close a bit looking at Ratchet who was staring at her at that moment.

"I doubt that." She muttered flipping her hair as she quickly turned.

"There may not be a bathroom but there is this divider thingy!" Ratchet pressed a button and a small body length wall circled around Ash.

"Thank you Ratchet." Ash said rolling her eyes just a bit.

After a few minutes, Ash mentioned she was done and ratchet repressed the button to close the wall. Out from behind it, Ash had skimpy pants and a belly t-shirt.

"I think you got the wrong size, but I will cope with it." Ash said, as yet another smile emerged. Her pants had holes on both side of her legs facing out, both showing her leg markings. Ratchet on the other hand thought to himself. *She looks hot.*

Ash sat on the bed, waiting to arrive at the mountain range. Closing her eyes she rested upwards, every now and then she opened her eyes seeing Ratchet looking at her.

At one point she said, "What are you looking at."

"Oh nothing." Ratchet said quickly looking back at the scenery.

The time was very boring, all waiting to arrive at the mountains. An hour has passed and clank announced to everyone they were here.

"Man that drive seemed longer then I thought." Ratchet mentioned, jumping onto his feet stretching a bit. Ash did the same, however she was waiting impatiently by the door.

"I hope he's not dead." Looking at his life signs, it said he was still alive. As the door opened she dashed into the scene seeing nothing but bare rocks and sand. "Where did you burry him way out here?" She asked quickly as her moved the detector around all over seeing if there was any sign of him, her the life sign detector, it could also detect if he was in the area.

"Follow me!" Ratchet said as he blasted his hover boots, leaving clank behind. She followed behind him but kept her distance, not wanting to miss anything. As they flew higher and higher to a mountain peak, Ratchet moved on strait into a cave. Landing on smoothly He saw the tomb that had 6 other tunnels. Ash however who was behind him slammed into him roughly.

"I thought you said you were a Championship at Hover boot races?." Ash's frame laid on top of his for a few seconds before getting up, "Yea but that was also 7 years ago." She quoted. The dame looked around seeing the bare cave walls and tunnels.

"Where is his tome?"

"It should be over here!" Ratchet walked slowly to the right side of the cave wall he entered into the first tunnel and there was a bed like rock where only a few feathers blew in the wind.

"He should be here." Ratchet muttered looking around franticly. "It also seemed too easy to get here…." Ratchet grabbed Ash's hand quickly and bolted towards the entrance of the cave, scarring as quickly as he could the cave entrance door closed on them.

"NO! Damn it" Ratchet yelled out hitting his fist on the door, as his other hand was still holding Ash's. Behind them soft sound of pitter patter echoed through the cave. Both hearing it, they turned around slowly. Making eye contact with each other for a split second, they continued turning their heads to see the old Terachnoid who imprisoned them.

"Oh what a lovely sight, two young dumb lombax lovers on a quest to find her dead father. It's so touching I could die." Said Terak, behind him and beside him he was surrounded by 20 bot cops who seemed to turn their kindness into revenge.

"Where is my father?" Ash asked raising a fist at Terak, Terak however didn't even flinch. He simply raised one of his hand and signaling his bots to attack. All at once the Bot charged with full force, Ash stared and watched freeing thinking it was the end. Ratchet on the other hand grabbed her by her waist and lifted them both up into the air. Swinging around in the cave, Ratchet and Ash escaped the bots for that second, but they were still chasing them.

"Ash you need to fight with me, Hit them on the head or nock the head off and they will shut off." Ash hung onto Ratchet like a leech and tried to think of a way. "I would if I had a tool!" She squirmed out.

Entering into one of the cave it had a large button on the wall. Ratchet pounded his wrench onto it, behind them a door closed quickly. Once he heard the door shut he fell to the ground, landing on his back, leaving Ash unscathed on his chest.

"Are you okay?" He quietly asked as she was still in his arms.

"I'm fine." Getting up off of Ratchet she looked around seeing paintings on the stone walls.

"What is all this?" She asked, Ratchet shook his head before looking at the walls, he was shocked as well. The writing on the walls was both Lombax and some florin language.

"Do you know what it says?" Ratchet asked looking up at the ceiling. Ash took her left hand, feeling the wall before replying to him,

"This here says, 'if thy act of bondage, thy must say thy words for true purity." Ash raised an eyebrow wondering what was it she just said.

"I have no clue what I just said." Ash looked around seeing hand prints with the symbol of marriage around their prints. A long gasp emerged from her mouth.

"Ratchet I think I know what this place is, and in a way it's kind of creepy." Ratchet looked over her way seeing the hand prints. Touching one, he had no clue that that same print was the marriage print of his own father.

"It feels, um, haunting here, please tell me this isn't a murder scene?" Ratchet took his hand off the print and gazed at Ash.

"It's quite the opposite Ratch, it's a breeding ground, or a marriage ritual church place." Ash looking into Ratchets eyes, waiting to see his reaction. He turned around seeing a stone bed with silk cloth on it, among dead flower petals.

"whoa, whoa, whoa your telling me this place is where lombaxes.. Have sex? " He put one hand in the air rising a fist rubbing it with his other hand.

"Sadly yes, but we are safe from those robots for now, and are you okay?" She asked watching him Rub his dominant hand.

"Yea I'm fine; just hit it a bit on the fall." Ratchet turned away, walking to the door and looking around the door, wondering when to repress the button to get out. Ash quickly followed grabbing his hand seeing if anything was wrong with it.

"Hey Im fine!" he muttered.

"Well that doesn't mean I can't look at it." She glared into his eyes before looking down at his hand. Taking off his glove, his unseen hand was now reviled. It was sure bruised but manageable. Not letting go she looked back up at him with a smile,

"You know I- I never mentioned to say thank you."

"For what?" He gazed back into her eyes as both glued.

"For one, helping me escape the cell, and back there with those bots, if you were my other friends they would leave me behind." Her head the slowly moved down with her eyes closed. Sighing heavily, Ratchet took both of his hands and placed both of them on the side of her face, moving her face upward a bit.

"I will never let anyone get hurt, not to mention a brave dame as yourself." Ratchet said moving closer to her face, placing his forehead on hers.

"Thank you Ratch."

So Alister is not in the tomb, but Ratchet and Ash are stuck in the Ritual cavern until the Bots leave. Will anything happen or will hearts set in this deserted land.

Stay tune for Chapter three.


End file.
